Bahagia di Akhir Cerita
by Akaibara Ai
Summary: Tentu saja Sakura mengatakan 'Ya' untuk menjadi istri Sasuke, menjadi nyonya Uchiha dan dengan senang hati menjadi ibu dari anak-anak mereka.


**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya untuk bersenang-senang menuangkan imajinasi saya. Tentu saja tanpa mengambil keuntungan sepersen pun.

**Warning: AU, OOC **yang tak terhindarkan**, Typo(s) **yang merajalela**, EYD **yang tidak sesuai**, Alur **membingungkandan **SasuSaku** sebagai pairnya.

**Rated: T **menjurus** M**

**Gak suka, gak usah baca! Hwehehehehe...**

**.0.0.0.**

"**Bahagia di Akhir Cerita"**

Kini ia tak lagi sebagai Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menatap foto berbingkai emas yang terpasang begitu simetris di dinding kamarnya –dan tentu juga kamar suaminya- dengan wajah berbinar serta senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir merah jambunya. Seminggu yang lalu akhirnya salah satu impiannya terkabul, menjadi nyonya Uchiha. Sungguh tak lagi menyandang marga keluarga ayahnya setimpal dengan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia berkali-kali mengucapkan nama barunya; Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Sakura, Uchiha Sakura... nama yang sangat indah untuk didengar.

Masih tetap mengagumi foto pernikahannya, Sakura tak menyadari bahwa kini suaminya telah berada di belakangnya, menepuk kepalanya. Terkaget, Sakura menoleh cepat saat suara seksi suaminya memasuki gendang telinganya. "Dasar bodoh! Berhentilah menatap foto itu, Sakura. Sudah seminggu kau selalu saja melakukan hal ini secara rutin. Dasar! Foto itu tak akan pergi kemana-mana." Sasuke menggerutu. Bukan Sakura jika ia sakit hati mendengar perkataan suaminya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke sejak mencintai pria itu 7 tahun silam. Pria yang mempunyai sifat arogan dan agak, ehm... sedikit sombong juga ketus, mungkin.

"Aku hanya mengagumi wajahku yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin kita itu. Lihatlah, kau harusnya bersyukur mendapatkan wanita cantik dan baik hati sepertiku." Ujar Sakura sedikit sombong.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke mendengus. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi tinggi hati seperti ini, hah?! Hentikan, tak pantas untukmu."

Sakura tertawa. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_... suamiku tak pernah memujiku sejak hari pernikahan kami. Yah, aku hanya memuji diriku sendiri agar setidaknya mengurangi rasa patah hatiku." Sakura menghela napas. Memainkan perannya sebaik mungkin untuk menggoda Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mendengus. Tapi, lihat saja kini dengusannya diiringi senyum tipis dari bibirnya. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin dipuji." Bisik Sasuke, dipeluknya istrinya dari belakang. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pundak Sakura sebelum menciumi pipi ranum istrinya itu berulang kali. "Kau, nyonya Uchiha. Tak ada perempuan secantik dirimu di dalam hatiku."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Senyum bahagia Sakura kembali menyeruak.

0o0

Hari demi hari terasa sangat membahagiakan bagi Sakura. Bulan madu yang telah dilewatinya bersama Sasuke menambah poin kemesraan mereka. Dan bukan kehidupan jika semua berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kita mau, apa yang kita inginkan. Sungguh rutinitas harian yang terasa membosankan dan membuat penat harus segera dijalankan kembali demi kelangsungan hidup. Bekerja. Mencari cukup penghasilan. Bertahan hidup.

Sakura menghela napas, entah sudah kesekian kalinya. ia merasa gagal menjadi istri yang baik pagi ini. Ah, Sasuke-_kun_... kenapa tak membangunkan dirinya yang tidur dengan manisnya. Lewat sudah dimana seharusnya ia mendapat kecupan mesra pagi hari. Ia juga merasa kasihan pada suaminya itu, 'Bodoh.' Sakura meruntuk dalam hati. Pasti Sasuke-_kun_ tercinta hanya menyantap roti sebagai sarapannya, '_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_.'

Masih merasa bersalah, Sakura mulai beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan membersihkan mulutnya. Tidak, bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun marah? Memikirkan itu saja membuat Sakura ketakutan. Arggghhh! Ia harus segera meminta maaf pada suaminya. Sakura meraih _handphone _yang terletak di meja samping ranjangnya, mengetik kata sandi dan ketika ia melihat layar, ada sebuah pesan dari suaminya. Segera, Sakura membukanya.

**From: My Hubby**

**Kau sudah bangun? Aku telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. **_**Gomen**_**, ketika aku ingin membangunkanmu, kau terlihat begitu lelap, jadi aku menyantapnya terlebih dahulu. Segeralah makan sebelum dingin.**

Bibir Sakura berkedut menimbulkan senyum yang tak bisa ia tahan. Ah, betapa manisnya suaminya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, Sakura mendapati dirinya meneteskan air mata haru. Sakura kemudian duduk dan menyantap makanan buatan suaminya itu dengan penuh rasa syukur. Oh! Ia harus segera membalas pesan suaminya. Ucapan maaf dilanjut terima kasih penuh cinta, tentunya.

0o0

Dulu, tujuh tahun silam saat ia masih menjadi mahasiswa semester awal, Sakura bisa dikatakan jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama pada Sasuke. Entah, rasa kagum yang menyeruak pada ketua senat Universitasnya itu diam-diam mengusik hatinya. Dari menjadi pengagum rahasia yang selalu _up to date_ tentang hal-hal kecil mengenai kabar sang ketua menjadi_ stalker_ abadi yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun sang ketua berada di arena kampus. Sakura ingat, ia bahkan rela mengirim surat cintanya pada Sasuke waktu itu. Ia juga yakin jika surat cintanya bernasib sama seperti halnya surat cinta gadis-gadis lainnya, berakhir di tempat pembakaran sampah. Kejam memang, karena suaminya dulu dikenal sebagai ketua yang tegas dan tak pandang bulu pada anak buahnya. Mengingat itu saja membuat Sakura mendengus geli.

Insiden botol kecap, Sakura menyebutnya. Insiden itulah yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke mulai saling bertegur sapa. Ketika itu, Sakura sedang menikmati _teriyaki _bersama sahabatnya, Naruto di kantin fakultasnya. Naruto yang notabene cerewet dan entah mengapa menganggap Sasuke sebagai saingannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis-gadis di kampusnya itu memandang jengkel deretan kursi depan yang di tempati Sasuke bersama gerombolannya, serta gadis-gadis yang begitu berjubel di samping kiri kanan Sasuke. Naruto mendengus kesal. "Apa sih yang dilihat gadis-gadis itu, Sakura-_chan_? Memuakkan. Orang tak punya ekspresi begitu apa menariknya? Huh! dasar, gadis di kampus ini tak punya selera sedikit pun." Naruto menggerutu.

Sakura tertawa dalam hati, andai saja sahabatnya tahu bahwa ia juga termasuk gadis-gadis itu, golongan penggila Sasuke. Oh! Jangan sampai si jabrik pirang itu tahu. "Kau hanya iri Naruto. Lagi pula ketua senat kita itu memiliki kharisma yang kau tahu sendiri begitu besarnya. Lihatlah, dia bahkan memiliki wajah pangeran-pangeran di negeri dongeng yang selalu kita baca dalam buku cerita." Sakura tertawa renyah.

Naruto menyerngit. "Hah! Ternyata kau sendiri termasuk gadis-gadis pengagumnya."

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Kau saja yang tak menerima keadaan." Sakura membela diri.

"Akui sajalah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tahu kau diam-diam menanyakan si ketua senat itu pada Tenten, sekretarisnya." Naruto kembali menyantap daging _teriyaki_nya.

Ehm, telak. Matilah sudah dirinya. Sakura tak berkutik bahkan saat Naruto kemudian membeberkan bukti-bukti lainnya.

"Ah, kau juga selalu menghilang saat Sasuke tengik itu memberi pengarahan pada anak buahnya di lapangan. Kau diam-diam menguntitnya kan?" cibir Naruto, "Kau tak sadar ya, aku mengikutimu minggu lalu, Sakura-_chan_." Kekeh Naruto.

"Sialan kau, Naruto." Ujar Sakura sebelum meraih botol kecap di hadapannya dan melemparkannya pada Naruto. Alih-alih mengenai Naruto, botol kecap itu malah melayang jauh ke depan, dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Belakang kepala sang ketua senat. Uchiha Sasuke. _Damn!_ Terkutuklah Sakura.

Sakura menunduk merutuki kebodohannya. Ingin sekali ia meremas rambutnya dan berteriak frustasi. Ia dengan bangganya mempermalukan diri seperti itu. Diliriknya Naruto yang masih memasang tampang tercengang. Aduh, Bagaimana dengan korbannya? Oh, tidak! Sakura benar-benar ingin menangis kali ini.

"Sa... Sakura-_chan_." Naruto berkata lirih. "Kau tak apa?" lanjutnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya tak lantas membuat Sakura menjadi tenang. Ditariknya napas kuat-kuat sebelum menghembuskannya, lalu disekanya air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuknya. Tidak, ia harus tegar. Seperti Sakura biasanya. Dengan setengah keberanian yang dimiliki, Sakura menegakkan kembali wajahnya, memaksakan senyum canggung pada penonton gratisan yang saling berbisik menjengkelkan.

Situasi seperti ini membuat Sakura mual. Memokuskan pandangan ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam membelakanginya, Sakura membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam, "_Hontou ni gomenasai_, Sasuke-_kun_." teriaknya.

Reaksi dari Sasuke kala itu hanya berdiri, berjalan ke arah Sakura yang masih membungkuk, kemudian menarik tangan kiri Sakura dan membawa gadis itu pergi tanpa meninggalkan satu patah kata pun.

0o0

Kini, mengingat masa lalu selalu menimbulkan senyum simpul dari Sakura. Sasuke suaminya adalah pria yang sulit ditaklukkan begitu saja. Bahkan saat mereka sudah memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat, Sakura harus menebak-nebak apakah ia sudah menjadi pacar sah Sasuke kala itu. Ya, Sasuke merupakan tipe yang menunjukkan kasih sayang atau rasa cinta pada tindakan, mungkin karena ia tak terlalu pintar untuk mengungkapkannya.

Ah, Sakura jadi teringat bagaimana Sasuke melamarnya untuk menjadi nyonya Uchiha satu bulan yang lalu. Ketika itu...

"Pluk!" tepukan pelan pada puncak kepala Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke-_kun_, suaminya lah yang lagi-lagi melakukannya. Ini menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke dari dulu hingga sekarang. Menepuk kepala Sakura sebagai salah satu tanda sayangnya.

"Kau melamun, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Sakura meringis memandang Suaminya yang terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi. "Hehehehehe..."

"Huh?!" Sasuke mendengus geli, dasar istrinya ini. "Apa yang kau lihat, wanita mesum?" Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang ku lihat, Sasuke-_kun_? Ehm..." Sakura berpura-pura untuk berpikir. "Aku melihat suamiku yang begitu menggoda. Ehm... dada yang bidang, otot yang kekar, perut yang ramping, dan wajah malaikat yang tertutupi helaian rambut basah. Ah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura mengerang frustasi.

"Kau berhak melakukan apa yang kau mau, jika kau ingin." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bolehkan?" Sakura mendesis. Bola matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hn." Guman Sasuke.

"Biarkan aku bertanya." Sakura berdiri tepat di hadapan suaminya, menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuk tangan kanannya pada dada bidang Sasuke dan kemudian mengeksplorasinya.

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali begumam, menyeringai mengamati kegiatan istrinya pada dirinya.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_, apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik handuk yang kau pakai?" bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Kenapa tak kau cari tahu sendiri, Sakura?" suara Sasuke tertahan. Menantang istrinya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya lebih jauh.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan, memasang tampang bak wanita penggoda amatiran. Menyentuh dan menarik-narik pelan tepian handuk yang menutupi pinggang Sasuke. Dilarikannya tangannya untuk meraba-raba bagian depan handuk itu. Sakura menyeringai dengan apa yang telah ditemukannya. Oho, bukti cinta suaminya ini sangatlah menjanjikan. "Wow! Kau hebat, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa nakalnya.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar pernyataan dari istrinya. Nyonya Uchiha satu ini... terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Diraihnya wajah Sakura, menangkup sisi kanan kiri wajah ayu itu dan menyempitkan jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir tipis ranum milik istrinya.

Sakura memejamkan mata erat. Menanti penyatuan dirinya dan suaminya. Ia tak perlu berfikir lagi, hanya menunggu ciuman kenikmatan itu. Ah, cepatlah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sakura hampir mengerang frustasi karena alih-alih mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan justru tawa geli dari suaminya lah yang ia dapatkan. Dilanjut jentikan gemas pada dahinya. Lagi-lagi, suaminya itu mengerjainya.

"Menyebalkan." Bibir Sakura mengerucut sebal.

"Tunjukkan padaku Sakura, bagaimana seharusnya aku melakukannya." Sasuke menyeringai puas atas reaksi yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura.

"Kau menantangku?" satu alis Sakura terangkat.

"Tentu. Sebagai imbalannya, ku berikan apa pun yang kau mau." Ucap serius Sasuke.

"_Deal!_" angguk Sakura tanpa pikir panjang. Tanpa imbalan pun, ia akan melumat bibir seksi suaminya. Menyentuh, mengeksplorasi, menjelajah titik-titik sensitif dalam rongga hangat itu. Dan Sakura melakukannya. Dengan penghayatan, kelembutan yang penuh pemaksaan, menggoda lidah suaminya agar berpartisipasi dengannya sampai kegilaan akan sesuatu yang panas dalam tubuhnya membakarnya.

Keduanya terengah. Tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Berbicara dalam binar yang terpancar pada indra penglihatan, saling memberi kode kemesraan. Bergandengan tangan, mereka menuju rimba panjang kenikmatan.

0o0

Sakura dan Sasuke masih berbaring saling menindih di ranjang setelah aktivitas yang melibatkan kenikmatan dan kepuasan yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke mencium dahi Sakura dan mengelus-elus punggung telajang istrinya sambil memejamkan mata. Sakura meringkuk merekatkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Sasuke, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu padat berisi suaminya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku berjanji untuk selalu mencintai dan menghormatimu, untuk saling berbagi kebaikan, keburukan, atau pun kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Aku tak peduli apa kau menghendakinya atau tidak." Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap sekilas langit-langit sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya dalam kilau hitam kelam di manik suaminya.

Seketika, Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk lebih merapat ke dadanya dan mengamati istrinya itu dengan seksama. Seolah itu adalah kali pertama mereka bersama, bermain-main dengan rambut berantakan Sakura, merapikan helaian-helaian rambut bandel Sakura yang mencuat dan menahannya di balik telinga istrinya. "Rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu, Sakura. Bahkan sakitnya ditimpuk botol kecap olehmu pun masih terasa." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Aku mencintaimu tujuh tahun silam, sekarang, dan aku yakin akan bertahan seumur hidupku. Mungkin cinta kita akan berubah. Tapi kau akan selalu bersamaku. Seperti yang kau janjikan, maka aku juga akan mengikatmu dengan janji itu. Bersamamu, aku ingin membangun keluarga kecil yang selalu ku impikan, rumah yang ramai dengan celoteh anak-anak kita, bahkan cucu-cucu kita nanti." Sasuke menatap dalam _emerald_ Sakura. "Ya, cinta ku memang telah berubah hari demi hari jika bersamamu, cinta itu semakin jauh lebih besar di dalam hatiku." Sasuke meraih leher Sakura, memiringkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan bibir Sakura kemudian mendaratkan ciuman ringan yang lembut dan halus pada wanitanya.

Sakura tak bisa menyangkal air mata haru yang merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya. Ini adalah pernyataan cinta terpanjang dari Sasuke hanya untuknya. Segera, dibalasnya ciuman itu lebih dalam, seolah Sakura ingin suaminya tahu bahwa cinta yang dimilikinya sama besarnya. "Aku selalu, dan selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Isak sakura.

"Hn. Aku tahu, Sakura." kembali, mereka berpelukan erat.

0o0

_Sakura merekatkan jaket bulunya, berharap udara dingin yang ia rasakan berkurang digantikan hangatnya helaian bulu halus itu. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya ini. Jarang sekali Sasuke-kun memintanya menunggu di atap hotel salah satu anak perusahaaan Uchiha. Ehm, memang tak jarang mereka berkencan di sana, hanya saja membuatnya menunggu sama sekali bukan tipikal seorang Sasuke yang ia kenal. Oh, bahkan Sasuke-kun tak menjemputnya tadi, kenapa harus melibatkan Naruto? Ganjil sekali. _

_ Perlahan-lahan atap yang remang itu berubah menjadi kilau bintang, kelap-kelip berwarna-warni. Menajubkan, membuat bola mata Sakura terbelalak diikuti tawa yang tercengang. Sasuke berdiri di ujung dengan balutan tuxedo lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya. Terlihat sangat memukau dan menggoda. Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekat kearahnya. Seketika itu alunan lagu Marry Me dari Jason Derulo mengalun lembut menyapanya._

_ Tiba-tiba saja gedup jantung Sakura menghantam keras, rona merah jambu menyebar seketika pada wajahnya. Ia tak percaya, Sasuke kekasihnya akan melakukan sesuatu yang begitu romantis seperti ini. Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Terpana saat kekasihnya itu berlutut di hadapannya dan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa haru yang memuncah di dadanya. Mendengar Sasuke memintanya menjadi bagian dari hidup pria itu selamanya, mendampinginya melewati asam manisnya kehidupan di dunia ini, berjanji akan mencintai dirinya seumur hidup pria itu, membuat Sakura meneteskan air mata syukur yang tiada tara. Tanpa berpikir panjang, tentu saja Sakura mengatakan 'Ya' untuk menjadi istri Sasuke, menjadi nyonya Uchiha dan dengan senang hati menjadi ibu dari anak-anak mereka._

_...Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reason why_

_You're the love of my life..._

.

.

.

0o0

End_

**Pojok author:**

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk dua orang teman, kawan, saudara saya yang sangat mencintai pair SASUSAKU. **Singata Y.K aka Chand aka Rei-chan**yang selalu mendorong saya untuk membuat fic dengan pair kesukaannya ini lagi. Dan untuk senior saya (ecieeee) **miss** **Hiatus aka Tuyul dan mbak yul **(eh salah#)** aka Wonderwomen kesasar cari wangsit yang ga pulang pulang kayak bang toyib aka mbak Rere** yang selalu histeris jika ada sedikit saja hint dari SasuSaku. Yeiiii, sebenarnya udah lama banget saya mau mengucapkan selamat nih yeee buat kalian berdua kini SasuSaku ada ekstraknya (bukan, bukan, salah fokus!), maksud saya kini SasuSaku udah jadi pair Canon yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat bahkan di MK (bukan, Masashi Kishimoto lho ya...) sekalipun. Yeah! Ingat banget saat kalian berdua jerit-jerit bahagia di markas Cherry saat Naruto chapter 699 dan 700 terbit. Wakakakaka... ngrameni boooo'... sekali lagi, Omedeto ^^/) dan gomen fic-nya amburegul kayak gini :D

Dan untuk teman-teman semua yang bersedia berkunjung untuk membaca fic saya yang abal ini, terima kasih banyak yaaaa... jika kalian berkenan tinggalkan beberapa kata untuk memberi saya masukan, saran, kritikan, komentar atau pun sekedar sapaan di kotak review di bawah. Sankyuuuuuu :*

Hwehehehehe... ja ne~

Dengan senyum,

Saya kabur_


End file.
